Typically, when building a ceiling in a building, firstly supporting horizontal bars are laid; they are then cladded on the upper and lower side thereof, which is very labor-intensive.
Furthermore, there is the possibility of using finished concrete plates and laying them on the already existing walls. However, the lower side thereof generally does not appear very accommodating, and therefore also has to be cladded.
A further building variant also suffers in this regard, wherein firstly thinner concrete plates are laid on the wall upper edges and are then filled up on the upper side thereof with in situ concrete. The chamfered edges of the concrete plates are also clearly visible here on the lower sides, and these therefore either have to be cladded or grouted.